Happy Birthday, Baby
by totallygilmore
Summary: She stared at the tiny hospital band and the faded 'June 8th 2010' printed on it. Now, it was that day—one year later. To anyone else, it was just an ordinary day. To Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, it was their daughter's first birthday.


**Title: **Happy Birthday, Baby

**Characters: **Quinn, Puck, and Beth

**Summary: **She stood in front of her open locker, staring at the tiny hospital band and the faded 'June 8th 2010' printed on it. Now, it was that day—one year later. To anyone else, it was just an ordinary day. To Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, it was their daughter's first birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>So, according to the _Glee _writers, Shelby and Beth moved to NYC. For this story, let's say that they haven't moved from Lima quite yet. And, yes, it's truly Beth's birthday. The Glee Writers said she was born June 8th. They just moved up Regionals this year to March.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _If I did it would be filled with Finchel, Quick, Klaine and Samcedes fluff! And Quinn and Puck would've kept Beth. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>She was standing in the hallway of William McKinley High School cleaning out her locker. She had aced all her finals and <em>finally<em> it was summer. Well, one day till summer, but who cared? It was so _close. _

This summer would be _her _summer.

Her locker was almost completely cleared out when a small scrapbook fell from the top shelf. She remembered Mercedes giving it to her last summer. When she opened it, she found a small tiny hospital band, with a faded _Baby Fabray-Puckerman _as well as _June 8__th__, 2010 _printed on it. Quinn looked up from the book at her phone. _June 8__th__, 2011_, shone in bright, bold letters.

It was _that _day—one year later.

"Quinn," came his voice. She turned around to see Puck standing behind her.

Slightly choked up, she whispered, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," He replied.

"Then, what are you doing here?"

Puck stepped towards her, "You know as well as I do what day it is."

Then she lost it.

"_I-I-It's h-h-her b-b-birthday, Puck!_ I didn't even remember until I saw the scrapbook!" She sobbed, "I'ma-I'ma—I'm a terrible mother!"

"No, you're not, Quinn," he told her, "You're _not_ a terrible mother."

Still crying, Quinn stepped forward. Puck embraced her, "Let's go."

"What?" Quinn whispered as she stepped back from him.

"Let's blow this dump," he reiterated with his usual lingo.

"Puck, we can't leave _school."_

"Wanna bet?" He slammed her locker shut and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He didn't reply, "_Puck!_"

He started his truck, "Take a guess…."

She didn't have to.

xxx

_For sale, _the sign read.

"I told you, Puck," Quinn sighed, playing with the gift bag in her hands, "Rachel said that they were moving to New York. They've probably already left."

A family walked past the truck, carrying their baby boy, from the backyard of the house.

Puck looked over at Quinn, "You were saying something about how they're gone?"

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"Do you want to go in?" he asked.

She looked over at him, "Do you?"

He nodded, "We're her biological parents, Quinn. We should be in there."

Quinn diverted her gaze, back towards the house, "Over more than year ago, she was growing in me. Over a year ago, I was pregnant with _her. _It all went so fast."

Puck nodded, listening.

Quinn continued, "Do you think she notices that she doesn't look like Shelby? Does she know she is adopted? I wonder if she can sing. Wait, has she said her first words yet? Can she even walk?"

_Motherly instinct, _Puck thought and chuckled quietly.

Then, she stopped talking.

"Grab your guitar," was all she said, before she slid out of his truck.

xxx

Shelby Corcoran saw them parked outside. When they came in, they didn't even have to ask to see her. She knew what they were there for. She pointed to the dark-haired little girl, sitting on the living room floor.

xxx

Quinn and Puck walked towards their daughter.

"Hi," Quinn said, picking the little girl up, "Hi, sweetheart. This is for you."

Puck handed Shelby a small locket, their gift to Beth. Inside was a picture of the three of them, taken the day she was born.

"I have—well, we each have a song for you," Quinn told Beth. She nodded at Puck to go first.

_Beth__, I hear you calling __  
><em>_But I can't come home right now __  
><em>_Me and the boys are playing __  
><em>_And we just can't find the sound __  
><em>_  
><em>_Just a few more hours __  
><em>_And I'll be right home to you __  
><em>_I think I hear them calling __  
><em>_Oh Beth what can I do __  
><em>_Beth what can I do_

_Beth, I know you're lonely __  
><em>_And I hope you'll be alright __  
><em>_'Cause me and the boys __  
><em>_Will be playing all night _

"Happy birthday to my darling, Beth," he stated. The one year old little girl giggled and looked expectantly at Quinn. Puck began strumming his guitar to Quinn's song.

_Y__our little hands wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>

_To you, everything's funny_  
><em>You got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>No, no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
><em>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<em>  
><em>At 14, there's just so much you can't do<em>  
><em>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_  
><em>Remember that she's getting older, too<em>  
><em>And don't lose the way that you dance around<em>  
><em>In your PJs getting ready for school<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_No one's ever burned you_  
><em>Nothing's ever left you scarred<em>  
><em>And even though you want to<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up<em>

Quinn began to cry as she sung. This song was she wished someone would've told her and what she wanted to tell her daughter.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
><em>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<em>  
><em>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<em>  
><em>And all your little brother's favorite songs<em>

_I just realized everything I have_  
><em>Is someday gonna be gone<em>

_So here I am in my new apartment_  
><em>In a big city, they just dropped me off<em>  
><em>It's so much colder than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>I wish I'd never grown up<em>

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>Could still be little<em>  
><em>Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up<em>  
><em>It could still be simple<em>

She wiped her tears away from her face.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<em>

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And even through to you want to<em>  
><em>Please try to never grow up<em>

_Don't you ever grow up_  
><em>(Never grow up)<em>  
><em>Just never grow up<em>

"Happy birthday, baby," Quinn whispered to her daughter, "I love you."

"_Mama_," Beth whispered, looking up through her hazel eyes at the couple in front of her, "_Dada._"

She knew who they were.

* * *

><p><strong>There was originally going to be more with more QuinnPuck and their relationship. But I decided right here was a good place to end it. **

**Puck's, "Happy birthday to my darling Beth." Came from Mark Salling's twitter, back in March (during the regionals ep), even though she was born today, June 8****th****. **

**Happy birthday, baby Beth. :)**

**_Please _Review!  
><strong>

**Songs: "Beth" (Glee Cast Version), "Never Grow Up" (Taylor Swift)**


End file.
